


Whatever You Say

by Chizuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuki/pseuds/Chizuki
Summary: Tsukishima challenges Kageyama, with high stakes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Whatever You Say

1

“Psh. I bet you couldn’t even block 10 volleyballs in a row. Just leave the blocking to the blockers, King.” Tsukishima glanced to his side, and Yamaguchi snickered.

“Really? What do you bet?” Kageyama grinned, and Tsukishima smiled back.

“You can humiliate me however you want. Hmm….and I’ll do whatever you tell me to do for a day. Vice versa if I win.” Yamaguchi looked at him worried.

“Deal.”

2

“That’s...ten Tsukki..” Yamaguchi set the last tally. It was close. If Kageyama hadn't caught Tsukishima’s movement last second, he probably would have lost. Everyone in the gym was silent.

‘What would Kageyama make him do?’

They couldn’t help but be curious. Tsukishima huffed, clearly very upset.

“Seems like I deserve more credit than you give me.” Kageyama stepped closer. Tsukishima snarled at the comment. 

“Maybe, or maybe you were just lucky, King.” Tsukishima turned around. The tension between the two grew. 

“Fine. You know what? Sit slave. You have to listen to your King, right?” The air was cold as Tsukishima froze, he turned back around to face Kageyama.

“A bet is a bet.” Tsukishima slowly lowered onto his knees. The setter smirked down at him. His foot found its way to Tsukishima’s shoulder and gave him a push.

“Maybe after today you’ll learn your place.“ He pushed slightly harder with his foot, Tsukishima leaning backwards with the pressure. Eventually falling and catching himself with his elbows.

“Didn't I tell you to lay back? What an untrained slave. Something like that seems like it needs a punishment.” Kageyama smirked, glaring down at the blonde. 

“My apologies, train me well my King.” Tsukishima sneered back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta 'ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)'
> 
> Lol with all the spelling errors in just this- I cant-


End file.
